Significativo
by Feather Collector
Summary: Relato corto de un momento especial entre Draco y Hermione. Dramione navideño.


Un Dramione navideño.

Hago esto solo por diversión. El universo de Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Significativo.

—Feliz navidad.— Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa tímida mientras le daba a su novio (de casi un año), su regalo de navidad.

Ambos estaban sentados muy juntos en el gran sofá rojo, con el cual dicho novio tenía sentimientos encontrados pues "Es increíblemente cómodo a pesar de su feo color" fueron sus palabras la primera vez que se sentó en el.

Ya pasaban más de las doce, habían apagado las luces y apenas eran iluminados por las pequeñas lucesitas navideñas de colores. La de rizos morenos había decorado no solo el árbol con estas, sino también casi toda su sala de estar.

—Em-Gracias…— Respondió Draco, tomando nota de la pequeña caja verde que ella le dio.

Observó curioso por unos segundos, tratando de imaginar el contenido, luego la agito un poco cerca de su oreja y levantó las cejas al oír el solitario tintineo.

Hermione bufó exasperada.—¿Qué haces?

Él rió entre dientes divertido con su impaciente novia.—¿Pensando en proponer Granger?— Bromeó.

—Claro que no,— Dijo rodando los ojos, pero después trato de aclarar más seriamente —. digo, no es que no quiera…— Se interrumpió avergonzada al atrapar su expresión juguetona —. ¡Dios, solo ábrelo!— Terminó dándole un manotazo en el estómago para que dejara de reírse de ella.

—¡Merlín!— Soltó él, tan dramático como siempre. Una vez que recuperó el aire se decidió a abrir "por fin" el regalo—. De acuerdo, ¡Oh! esto es-es,— No era un anillo—. ¿Un… es una llave?

Ella lo miraba sin parpadear, esperando.

—Vaya.— Continuó él mientras examinaba el objeto de cerca—. Y… ¿Me vas a decir para que es o tendré que adivinar?

—¡Draco!— Amonestó sin poder reprimirse. Para ella esto era algo serio.

—Bien, entonces esta es la llave de... ¿Tu corazón?

—Buen intento pero no es gracioso.

—Calma Granger, quiero decir que, obviamente esta es la llave de tu… colección secreta de novelas eróticas.—Soltó rápidamente y con demasiada seguridad.

—¿¡Qué- 

—¿No? Bueno está bien entonces...

—Tu… ¿de verdad no lo sabes?— Preguntó un tanto desilusionada.

—Por supuesto que... De acuerdo, tal vez no lo se.— Terminó rindiéndose—. Diría que es de una bóveda en gringotts pero ambos sabemos que eso es más mi estilo…

—Claro, porque no tienes suficientes de esas ya.— Ironizó ella con un suspiro.

—... _Y_ a _demás_ de que no se parece al tipo de llaves que usan allí.— Finalizó él, mirándola derrotado—. Lo siento.

—Esta bien,— Dijo mientras seguía suspirando—. ahora que lo pienso no creo que hayas visto alguna vez una como esta… Es la llave de mi piso.— Confesó—. ¡No tenía idea de que regalarte! bien, ya lo dije.

—¿De tu piso?— Murmuro aun algo confundido—. Hermione, si sabes que puedo abrir la puerta con un simple hechizo ¿no?— Aclaró sarcásticamente sonriendo, pero ella no le estaba prestando atención sino que contaba una historia propia.

—...Lo intente, pero es tan difícil cuando mi novio tiene prácticamente todo lo que necesita o desea…

—Entonces decidiste darme una llave de tu lugar.— Completó Draco sonriendo astutamente.

—Sí, pensé que sería algo significativo… pero me equivoque. Ahora me siento como una tont-

Fue interrumpida por los suaves labios del rubio, que se movieron despacio y con ternura sobre los de ella. Se dejó llevar por la dulce sensación un momento hasta que él se separo, no sin antes besar con cariño su frente.

—Es perfecto, gracias amor.— Contestó, respirando cerca de ella y acomodando uno de los rizos rebeldes detrás de su oreja. 

—¿En serio?— Preguntó parpadeando, trataba de no dejarse llevar por el encanto de sus ojos grises, pero falló maravillosamente—. Entonces... sabes lo que significa el que te de una copia ¿No?

Draco bufó y respondió rodando los ojos—. La verdad no estoy cien por ciento al tanto de estos… rituales muggle tuyos,— Hermione rió entre dientes—. pero si no me equivoco significa que ahora dormiré en tu cama todos los días.

—Espera ¿Ya no estabas haciendo eso?— Ahora regreso ella burlándose.

—Si, pero ya no podrás echarme de la cama cuando estés moles-

Ella puso una mano tapando su boca impidiendo que terminara. —No, no. Estoy segura que aun tengo potestad sobre mi cama.

El aparato su mano y trató de re formular. —Bien, entonces no podrás echarme de aquí-

—Oh, no.— Dijo con falso hastío, mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás dramáticamente e intentaba ocultar la enorme sonrisa.

—Oh sí, Granger.— Siguió él, dando pequeños besos sobre su cuello ahora expuesto—. Ahora no podrás deshacerte de mí jamás.— Susurro al llegar a su oreja.

—Ya siento que me estoy arrepintiendo de esto.— Respondió con ojos cerrados y aun sonriendo.

—Demasiado tarde.— Concluyó él la conversación, mientras se sumergían en un largo e intenso beso, que terminó convirtiéndose en uno de sus apasionados encuentros sobre el feo pero increíblemente cómodo sofá.

Fin.

* * *

Hasta la próxima pluma.


End file.
